Daddy's little dancer
by littlemissobsessed
Summary: 6 year old Sophia Salvatore's mother has just passed away and gets taken to live with Damon Salvatore. How will Damon react when he finds out he has a daughter? And will he protect her from the vampires who want to kill her for her blood?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I sadly don't own vampire diaries! I wrote this on quotev! :D **

* * *

Third person POV

Sophia had just been dropped off at her ballet class by her mother Fiona green Aka witch. "Hey sweetie have fun! Mummy will pick you up in an hour" She said to her daughter. "Okay Mummy, I love you" The six year old said. "I love you too" She said.

Sophia went inside and then Fiona got in her car. She started heading back to her house. As she was driving home she was thinking about where would be the best place to move. 15 minutes of driving later as she arrived at her house that was by the forest. As Fiona got out of the car she could feel that something was wrong. She slowly walked towards the house. She hesitantly opened the door.

When she went inside she met with the familiar face of Katherine. Katherine was after Fiona's daughter "Hello where is your daughter?" . Fiona grew very angry and stared at Katherine until Katherine's head felt like it was going to explode. The vampire screamed out in pain. "You better leave my daughter alone or I will kill you!" Fiona warned.

She stopped causing Katherine pain for a second "This can be done the hard way or the easy way" Katherine hissed. "You will never hurt my daughter I won't let you! Even if you do kill me to try and get to Sophia I have a backup plan." Fiona shouted. Katherine laughed " I will find the brat wherever she goes, I will even get some of my vampire friends to help me find her so I can kill her and then I will finally be safe from Klaus"

In a flash Katherine had snapped Fiona's neck and Fiona's last thought was 'Please protect our daughter Damon'

* * *

**I know that this is short for the first chapter but the chapters will get longer! Thank you for reading!:D Please review! xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks for reading, I don't own Vampire diaries! :D **

* * *

Sophia's POV

Ballet class had just finished and I ran outside to tell my mummy how good Ballet class went. When I got outside I couldn't see my mummy anywhere. My mummy is never late. I started crying and headed back inside to tell my ballet teacher Mrs dale that my mummy isn't here.

I ran into the ballet classroom crying and Mrs Dale looked up concerned "Sophia honey what's wrong?" She asked crouching down to my level. "My mummy isn't here!" I wailed. She pulled me into a hug. When I stopped crying Mrs Dale said "You can stay here till you Mummy come's here, I know we can do more ballet!" I nodded. I started Dancing.

After a while of doing various dance moves, Mrs Dale said that Mummy was an hour late. That is a long time. And Mrs Dale has left Mummy lots of messages. I miss mummy. Suddenly a kind man dressed in a police uniform came in with a friendly looking woman came in. They headed to me. The Man told Mrs Dale that he needed to talk to her and they left me with the nice looking lady.

She sat on the floor by me. "Hello sweetie my name is Rachel" She said to me.

"Hi! I'm Sophia and I'm a big girl now!" I said grinning. She gave me a sad smile. Did I do something to upset the nice lady? "Why are sad? did I do something bad? I'm sorry!" I cried tears spilling from my eyes.

Rachel hugged me "Sweetie you haven't done anything wrong!" She soothed. But why did she look so sad?

"Okay" I sniffed. Then the police man came in with a crying Mrs Dale. I ran over to Mrs Dale and hugged her legs.

"Why are you sad? Please don't be sad" I said. This made her cry more and she picked me up and placed me on her hip.

"Hello my name is Dave we have some bad news for you Sophia" He said looking sad. Why is everyone sad?

" Honey your Mummy is in heaven now" Dave said.

I started crying. "I want my MUMMY!" I screamed.

"Sophia your Mummy is an angel now, she will always love you" Rachel said nearly crying. I couldn't stop crying.

Suddenly Rachel took me from Mrs Dale and said " Honey you have to come with me, you will be living with some other children until we can find out if you have any relatives" I started crying harder. "Please let me see my Mummy" I begged.

Rachel put me in the back of a car and I saw one of my suitcases packed and my teddy bear named Harry on top. I grabbed Harry and hugged him.

A couple of minutes later I arrived at a house. I got of the car and went inside. I met one of the lady's that worked there she was named jane. She showed me to my room. When she left I went to sleep.

* * *

**Please review! :D xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Vampire diaries! :D **

* * *

**Sophia POV **

I woke up from a dream about Katherine being nice to me, but why would she be nice? . Katherine is a bad person, she trys to hurts me! I started crying again. I miss Mummy! I don't like this room, it is too big.

Suddenly Jane walked in "Sweetie we have found who your daddy is and we have talked to him and he said he will pick you up,he will be here in 20 minutes" I nodded still crying. Jane helped dress me and done my hair. I was dressed in a pink top with a bow on it and I was wearing jeans. Jane done my hair in a plat.

We went into the kitchen and Jane gave me some toast. "I'm not hungry!" I shouted. She gave up trying to get me to eat. I wish Mummy was here. Without mummy the bad people will get me. I'm scared and I want my mummy. "I wan't mummy!" I whimped.

Jane gave me a hug. "She is in a better place now". I continued crying.

Then a man walked in. " Hello I am here for Sophia" He said.

Jane smiled and said " she is here". she put a arm around me. I wiped my eyes and sniffed. What if he is like the bad people?

"I'm Damon" He said. I nodded at him. Jane then took Damon into another room to talk.

**DAMON POV**

The care worker took me into a different room. Wow that kid looks a lot like Fiona. There is no way she is my daughter! It is imposibble for a vampire to have kids! But I admitt that Sophia is kinda cute. "Hello you must be Mr salvatore, Sophia's mother left a letter" She said. A letter? Why? I grabbed the letter and read it.

_Dear Damon If you are reading this letter that means that I have died protecting Sophia. Damon I'm sorry that I never told you about Sophia being your daughter. I'm begging you to please look after her. Sophia is half Vampire and half witch. If someone drinks from her blood and drains her body then they will have the ability to walk in sunlight without a ring and vervain and a stake to the heart will not effect them. They will never die. The drinker will also be stronger than an original. Sophia is an amazing child , she is a lot like you. When angry she is not a force to be reckoned with. But she has your smile and if she is anoyed she has your sarcasm._

_From the research I have done I have found out that she will stop aging at the age you turned into a vampire and will get her witch powers at a very young age. I think that very soon she will start showing signs of having magic. She will also be the most powerfull witch in the world. But please try and stop her from using all her power at once because if she does it can kill her._

_Sophia only heals at a human pace and can take a bit more pain than a human. Her vampire parts are that she is older she can run at vampire speed and can heal people with her blood._

_Damon I am begging you to please look after our daughter and please tell Sophia that I will always love her._

_From Fiona Green._

When I had read the letter I knew that Sophia really is my daughter. It is impossible but it is the truth. I know that no matter what I have to protect her. No matter what the concequences. I am taking her to mystic falls.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the vampire diaries! **

* * *

**Damon POV**

I put the letter in my pocket " I will take her to live with me" I said.

Jane nodded and said. " Damon, Sophia isin't dealing with her mother's death very well, she won't eat". Hmmm maybe I could compel her to eat? Will that work? Taking care of a kid can't be that hard!

" I will get her to eat" I said.

She smiled " You will just have to sign some papers". No I don't. " You will let me take Sophia without any paper work" I compelled her.

She repeated what I said and told me I could take Sophia.

**SOPHIA POV**

Damon came out again and said "Come on, you are going to live with me" I sighed. He looked at me " Where is your stuff?". I grabbed his arm and lead him to my 'room'.

"Is this all you have?" He asked me. I nodded.

He picked up my suitcase and told me to follow him to the car" can I please have my teddy bear?" I asked timidly. He sighed and opened my suitcase and gave me Harry. I sat in the front seat hugging Harry. He started driving.

I stayed quiet just thinking about the dream I had. Maybe Katherine was pretending to be nice to get me to trust her? "Hey kid what's the bear's name?" Damon asked.

" Harry" I said. He smirked. " Nice name". I looked down.

I watched the scenery pass by. After ages of driving we where still on the road. I don't feel like talking. I miss Mummy and I'm scared. Damon looked at me " Sophia are you okay?". I nodded. No I'm scared about Katherine, she always finds me and trys to hurt me.

He pulled over. He looked at me " Tell me, what's wrong" his eyes went funny. I tilted my head " your eyes went funny" I told him. He groaned. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fantastic!" He said sarcastically.

"Sorry" I said close to tears.

He turned to me and his eyes softened " Tell me what's wrong" He said in a stern voice. I shot him a nervous look.

"Please don't get mad!" I begged.

He gave me a small smile " I won't" He said. I nodded.

"Well this woman named Katherine and some other bad people are after me" I cried.

"They won't hurt you, Me and your uncle won't let them" He said.

Uncle? What uncle? Damon saw my confused face and said " Yeah you have a uncle, he doesn't know about you yet so it will be a surprise". I nodded. "Look your care worker said you haven't been eating, you have to eat at some point" He said.

I hugged Harry " But I don't want too" I said. He looked like he was loosing his Patience " Well you are" He said and started driving again.

Mummy would want me to eat wouldn't she? I will eat for her. "Where are we going?" I asked.

He looked at me in the review mirror " Mystic falls". Huh?

"I have never heard of a place called that" I said.

He laughed. " Yeah because a six year old has been places" I glared at him

" I have! I have been to England,California and new york" I said.

"Wow why have you been to so many places?" He asked. "Mummy said it was to keep the bad people away from us so we had to keep moving" I said. He nodded.

After a while of driving we arrived at a big house. Wow. It was the biggest house I had ever seen! Damon helped me out of the car and got my suitcase. Damon lead me to the door and when he opened the door I gasped in shock. The house was really fancy! "Wow" I muttered.

He smirked and dropped my suitcase by the door. " Oh Stefan get in here! I have a little Surprise for you!" He sang. Suddenly a man walked in. He had green eyes and looked like he was in high school. Wow! He is in big school now!

He looked at me and said " Damon why have you got a Innocent child with you? What do you want from her?" He walked over to me and glared at Damon. But Damon won't hurt me right? He hasn't't tried to hurt me and he is trying to get me to eat.

" Stefan she is my Daughter why the hell would I try to hurt her?" He growled. Wow Damon looks a bit mad.

Stefan gasped. "I'm an uncle?" Damon smirked again. " Congratulations!"  
Stefan smiled at me " Hello I am your uncle Stefan" I smiled at him.

" Hi! I am Sophia and I am a big girl now!" Damon actually smiled at me.

"Yes you are" Stefan said. Hmm uncle Stefan is really nice.

" Yeah Sophia will be living with us now, we need to make her some dinner" Damon said.

Uncle Stefan then went into the Kitchen and started to get cook. Damon lifted me up and carried me to the DVD's. " What do you want to watch?" He asked.

I thought for a minute. " Do you have Snow white please?" He nodded and went through the DVD pile and found the film. He put it in the DVD player and started the film.

When we where up to the part where Snow white finds the seven dwarfs Uncle Stefan came in holding 3 plates of pasta. I guess I have to eat. Mummy would want me to. He passed me my small portion of food. I looked at the plate in front of me. " Kid you have to eat!" Damon exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Sophia your mother wouldn't want you to starve yourself" Damon said. I sighed and started to eat.

Damon and Stefan where watching me carefully. When I was finished a yawned. " Do you want to go to bed now? you can sleep in my room" Damon said. I rubbed my eyes.

" But then where will you sleep?" I asked as a yawn escaped my mouth. He smiled.

" I will sleep on the couch and then tomorrow I will set a room up for you" I nodded and gave uncle Stefan a hug.

" Night night" I said. " Have a good sleep Sophia" He said.

I took Damon's hand and he lead me into his bedroom. I saw my suitcase and Harry on the bed. He gave me a toothbrush. I opened my suitcase and grabbed my Pajamas and walked into the bathroom and Damon helped me brush my teeth. Brushing you teeth is really important!

When Damon had helped me get ready for bed Damon helped me into bed. " Good night Sophia" I hugged him and said " Night!" He looked shocked that I would hug him.I fell asleep and Damon walked out.

**Damon POV**

I walked downstairs and ran at vampire speed towards Stefan. I grabbed the letter and showed it to him. I watched his facial expressions change. "We have to protect her and get Bonnie to help her control her powers!" Stefan said. I rolled my eyes.

" Obviously Saint Stefan" He glared at me.

"Damon this is serious , she needs protecting" He said. I KNOW THIS IS SERIOUS!

" I know! And to make things worse Katherine is after her" I hissed. He growled. We spent the rest of the night talking about the different ways we can protect Sophia.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**I sadly don't own vampire diaries! **

* * *

**Sophia POV**

I woke up panting. I had a dream and Katherine had found me and she started to hurt me and drink my blood. I started crying. I brought my knees to my chest and wimped. With in seconds Damon was in front of me.  
" What happened Sophia? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked sitting next to me on his bed. I nodded.

I flung myself into his arms. I sobbed. He hesitantly put his arms around me and put me onto his lap. He started to stroke my hair and I started to calm down. After a couple of minutes of being in Damon's arms I stopped crying.

"What happened in your dream Sophia?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I said. He sighed .

"It might help" He said impatiently. I stubarnly shook my head again.

He rolled his eyes and said " Then do you want to get dressed?" I nodded.

I climbed off his lap and jumped onto the floor. I then slowly walked over to the suitcase. I picked out what I wanted to wear and Damon helped me get dressed and he did my hair. I was wearing a snow white t- shirt and jeans. Damon left my hair out in it's natural curls. My mummy used to love my hair. She loved the way it flowed down to my waist.

I then went into the bathroom and Damon helped me wash my face and I brushed my teeth. When we went into his room again I grabbed Harry and stood by Damon. He then picked me up and put me on his hip. Then at super speed we where in the Kitchen. He put me in a chair. " Wow" I breathed. Damon smirked at me. He walked over to the counter and poured me some coco pops and set them in front of me. He even gave me a glass of milk.

I started to slowly eat them. A couple of minutes later uncle Stefan walked into the kitchen. He kissed my forehead and sat opposite me.  
"Morning Sophia" He greeted. I waved at him and stared into my bowl. I can't stop thinking about my dream. What if it comes true? What if because my mummy is Haven now she will find me?

" Elena will be over any minute now" Stefan told Damon.

"Fantastic! She is going to look at me with those judgey little eyes!" Damon said sarcastically. I saw uncle Stefan shoot him a warning look.

I put my head onto the side " Who is Elena?" I asked. Is she one of the bad people?

"Saint Stefan's girlfriend" Damon said.

Suddenly there was knock on the door. Stefan jumped out of his seat and ran towards the door. Damon sat on the counter with the tea towel over his shoulder. Stefan then came back with his arms wraped around Katherine!

I screamed and jumped out of my seat and ran out of the Kitchen. I ran down the hall and find some double doors. I opened the doors and then ran inside. I looked around and saw that I was in a library. I ran into the corner and crawled under the small table and started to cry. What if she hurts me?!

* * *

**Damon POV**

I watched as Sophia ran out of the room. Damn it! I should have told her that Elena looked like Katherine. I looked at Elena and she looked shocked.

"Why is there a child in your home?" She asked. I sighed.

"Elena Sophia is my daughter" I said. She gasped.

"But I thought that Vampires couldin't have children?" She asked. I laughed.

" I thought that too" I said.

"How old is she? She looks adorable!" Elena squealed. I rolled my eyes. But I have to agree. My kid does look cute.

" She is six years old" Stefan answered.

" But why did she run out screaming when she saw me" Elena asked looking upset. Stefan put his arms around her.

I sighed " She thinks that you where Katherine" I explained.

" But what does Katherine have to do with Sophia? She is just a child!" Elena exclaimed. I nodded.

I took the letter out of my pocket and handed it to Elena. As she read through the letter I saw that she got increasingly angry. When she had finished reading she threw it at me.

" I can't believe some people will be so selfish and try to hurt an innocent child just so they can be more powerful" Elena fumed. I put the letter into my pocket. Stefan kissed Elena's head.

" No Personal display of affection in front of my Kid" I warned while getting slightly jealous. Elena blushed and steeped out of Stefan's arms.

"Now I'm going to go and find my daughter" I said walking out of the room.

I used my Vampire hearing and heard the loud heart beat of my daughter. I followed the sound of her heart beat and it led me to the library. I could hear crying coming from the inside.

I opened the door and walked inside. I looked around the room and saw that Sophia was hiding under the small table in the corner. The table was only small enough for a small child to hide under.

I slowly walked over to the table and sat by it. I looked under the table and Sophia's big brown eyes looked at me. Her eyes will filled with tears. I felt my heart break as I watched more of her tears fall.

"Why is Katherine here! She has came to hurt me hasin't she?!" She cried hysterically. I hate you Katherine. You have traumatized my daughter.

"Sweetie that was Stefan's girlfriend, Elena and she is nothing like Katherine, Elena is really nice and she can't wait to see you" I said softly. She sniffed.

"B- But why does she look like Katherine?" She sniffed. I sighed.

"Because Elena is her doppelganger" I said. Why did I just use a big word? Like a six year old will know what 'Doppelganger' means! God I am so stupid sometimes!

I watched as her eyes grew confused " What is a doppelganger?" Sophia asked.

"Where someone looks the same as their relative" I said. She nodded.

She crawled out from under the table and gave me a hug.

"Did I make Elena sad? I'm sowwry!" She said. I hugged her back.

"Sweetie you have nothing to be sorry about" I soothed.

I picked her up and walked into the living room. Sophia hid her face in my chest. Elena slowly walked over to me.

"Hello Sophia" Elena said smiling. Sophia looked at Elena and jumped out of my arms and gave Elena a hug.

" I'm sowwry! Your nothing like Katherine" She said. Elena smiled gently.

"Oh Honey it's okay" Elena said.

Then Sophia went and sat on the couch and started to watch monsters inc with Elena Stefan and I. Halfway through the film Sophia climbed onto my knee and hugged her teddy bear. I actually felt content with her on my knee. I must be going soft. Stefan and Elena grinned at the sight. I ignored them and continued to watch the film with my daughter.

When the film was over I picked up Sophia and said " Do you want to go shopping for clothes? And some furniture for you bedroom" I watched as her face lit up. She nodded and started clapping.

"Yes please, can aunty Elena and Uncle come too?" She asked. I saw that Elena looked ecstatic that Sophia called her ' auntie'. I nodded.

" First we need to put your shoes and coat on" I said.

I sped upstairs and found her blue shoes and I put them on for her and done up the laces. I then went to her suitcase and found a pink princess coat that would look adorable on her. I put the coat on her and gave her the teddy bear.

When we got downstairs Stefan and Elena ' awwed' at Sophia. Then we got into my car and we started to head to the shopping center a couple of miles away from Mystic falls.

* * *

**Sophia POV**

When Damon got to the Shopping Center he parked in the childeren's parking space. He then got out and went to the passenger side of the car to help me out. He then took my hand. Stefan and Elena where behind us.

He crouched down to my level and said " Sophia you need to stay by us okay" I nodded. I then grabbed hold of Elena's hand so I was holding hands with Damon and Elena.

We walked inside and we started to look for clothes first and then we would be looking for stuff for my room. I tried on lots of pretty clothes and I had to walk out of the changing rooms to show everyone what I looked like in each of the outfits. The whole time Damon, Stefan and Elena where taking pictures of me on there mobile's.

After a few hours we had finished shopping for clothes. All togther we had brought a few sweaters, 3 dresses, about 10 new tops and about 10 new pairs of jeans, 3 skirts, new pajamas , shoes to go with each outfit and a few coats. Everything varied in colour.

Damon led all of us to the food court because it was now luch time. We found a table and we all sat down. I wanted to sit by Damon.

" Okay Sophie where do you wan't your food from?" He asked. I looked around.

" What is the place where you can have a happy meal?" I asked. They all laughed. Damon smirked.

"You mean Mc donalds?" He said.

"Yeah!" I nodded. Elena was still laughing.

"What happy meal do you want?" Elena asked.

"May I have Chicken nuggets and chips with some Orange juice and a fruit bag please?" I asked.

"Of course you can" Stefan said.

"I will have the same as Sophie" Elena said. Damon shot her a confused look but shook it off.

Damon and Stefan went to get the food while Elena stayed with me.

" Lena?" I asked.

" Yeah Sophie?" Elena said.

" Can we vist my mummy's grave? I didin't get to say bye to her" I said tears briming my eyes.

Elena looked sad and sat me on her lap and gave me a hug. I started to cry. Then Damon and Uncle Stefan came back with the food. Damon quickly put the tray of food down and took me into his arms.

" Elena what Happened to Sophia?" Damon asked panic rising in his voice. I put my arms around his neck.

" We where talking and then Sophie said that she want's to visit her Mum's grave because she never got to say goodbye" Elena explained.

Damon sighed and gave me a bear hug. " Of course we can visit her grave after we have finished shopping" I smiled and kissed his cheek. I sat back down in my seat and Damon sat next to me. He handed everyone their food. He ate with one of his arms around my shoulders.

Stefan and Damon had Happy meals too and when everyone had finished eating they all gave me their happy meal toys. Then we went looking in the paint shops and we got pink paint. We then looking in the furniture shop and get a bed and after 2 hours we had the paint so we got back in the car. Damon started driving towards the cemetary where my mum was burried. We made a stop at a flower shop on the way and I picked out some pink roses which were my mummy's favourite flower. After 5 minutes of driving we had arrrived at the cemetary.

It took ten minutes to find my Mummy's grave. I fell onto my knees and started crying. "I miss you Mummy, I wish you where here with me, Damon, Auntie Elena and Uncle Stefan, you would really love them" I plced the roses on the floor by the grave stone.

Damon sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. " Mummy I just want you to know that I will always love you and I will miss your hugs and that I will visit you as much as I can" I said.

I stood up and kissed the grave stone. Then Elena gave me a hug and Stefan kissed my cheek. I then hugged Damon who picked me up and carried me to the car.

On the way home Damon held my hand the whole way home. When we got home Damon kept my clothes in the bags and put them in his wardrobe.

"Damon?" I asked when I had taken my coat off.

"Yeah?" He said.

I looked through my suitcase and found my Ballet CD and handed it to him. " Can I change into my Tu tu and do some Ballet?" I asked. He looked shocked.

"Okay" He said and walked downstairs to set up the musicobe which would come tomorrow so I have to sleep in Damon's room for one more night. We are going to decorate my room tomorrow when the stuff comes. I quickly changed into my pink Tu Tu. It would be strange dancing without my mummy around since she was the person who always supported me with my ballet.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I went downstairs and put the CD on. I had no idea that Sophia like Ballet. Stefan and Elena shot me questioning looks.

"Sophia said she like Ballet" I said. They grinned.

After a few minutes of waiting Sophia came down in her tu tu. She looked adorable! Wow I have turned soft. I got myself a glass of liquor and sat by Stefan and Elena. She walked over to the CD player and selected a song and then she started to dance. I watched in awe as she did complicated dance steps. My heart swelled in pride as I saw how advanced she was at Ballet. She was an amazing dancer for a six year old.

When she had finished dancing we all clapped. There was also a clap coming from the door way. I turned around and saw ...

Katherine.

* * *

**Oooh! What is going to happen? Review to find out :D xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! I don't own the Vampire diaries! :D **

* * *

**Damon POV**

I ran at vampire speed and stood in front of Sophia. No way in hell is Katherine laying a finger on my daughter. She will have to kill me first. Elena ran behind me and picked up Sophia. Stefan stood by me to help protect Sophia and Elena. "Katherine" I hissed.

She smirked. "Well I would have never have guessed that you where the brat's farther" Katherine said looking at Sophia. How dare she call my daughter a brat!

" Your mean!" Sophia shouted. Katherine laughed. I glared at Katherine. I heard Elena calming Sophia down form behind.

"Get out of our house Katherine" Stefan said coldly.

"Before I throw you out" I threatened. I swear I will throw Katherine out if she takes another step closer.

"I just want to talk to Sophia" She smiled and had an evil glint in her eyes. How dare she speak my daughter's name! I took a step forward but Stefan grabbed my arm. I glared at him.

"We are giving you one more chance to leave before we hurt you" Stefan growled. Katherine smiled and took a step closer. I ran at her and pinned her to the wall. She looked at Sophia who was shaking in Elena's arms and she was also close to tears.

"Oh why don't you just hand over the brat and then she will be out of your hair for good" She said rolling her eyes. Oh! That's it! I placed my hands around her neck so she would struggle to breath.

"We will never let you get Sophia" Elena shouted hugging Sophia closer to her body. Well-said Elena.

" I will kill the brat like I killed her pathetic mother" Katherine spat. Wait. That selfish cow made my daughter motherless?! I tightened my hold on her throat.

Suddenly I hared my daughter cry. Before Elena could stop Sophia, she jumped out of Elena's arms and ran towards Katherine and I. Luckily Stefan caught Sophia before she could get any closer. "YOUR MEAN! YOU MADE MY MUMMY GO TO HEAVEN! NOW I WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Sophia screamed trying to get out of Stefan's arms. Katherine smirked and while I was distracted by my daughter's wails she flipped me onto my back.

"DADDY!" I heard Sophia scream. I felt my heart soar. She just called me 'Daddy'. Katherine started to walk towards Sophia. But then Sophia started to get really mad and the lights started to flicker.

"YOU HURT MY DADDY!" Sophia screamed and Katherine went to get Elena. Stefan put Sophia on the floor and stood in front of Elena. Before I had the chance to get off the floor Katherine changed her course and went for Sophia instead of Elena. She grabbed Sophia and put her lips on Sophia's neck.

I gasped. It felt like my heart was in my stomach. Then Katherine's Fangs appeared. I shot up and grabbed Katherine by her hair. Before I could take Sophia out of Katherine's arms, Katherine punched Sophia in the stomach and Sophia was knocked to the floor and was unconscious. HOW DARE SHE HURT MY DAUGHTER!

I growled, " You really shouldn't have done that" I then quickly snapped her neck. I then ran towards my daughter. I cradled her in my arms. I checked her pulse and it was strong, thank god. I kissed her head and put her on the couch. Now how can I kill Katherine? I need it to be really painful.

"We should put Katherine in the cellar" Stefan said. IS HE FREAKING CRAZY?! "WHAT?!" Elena and I shouted in sync.

Stefan nodded. "That way we can question Katherine and find out who else could hurt Sophia" Stefan said. I thought about it. Makes sense because then I get to kill any low life who would cause Sophia any harm.

"Fine but then we kill her" I said. He nodded and he picked Katherine up and slung her onto his shoulders and took her into a Cellar. I sat on the couch and put my daughter on my Lap and stroked her cheek. Elena sat with me and we waited for my daughter to wake up. And all I could think was that I am a terrible farther and that I am the reason that Sophia is hurt.

After ten minutes I was still sat with Sophia on my lap. Why isn't she waking up? She has been unconscious for 15 minutes. I really want to kill Katherine for hurting my daughter. Stefan has also been in Cellar with Katherine for a while. How long does it take to inject vervain into a vampire?

"This is all my fault, if I protected her better she wouldn't be hurt" I whispered. I put a strand of hair behind Sophia's hair around her ear.

Elena put her hand on my shoulder " No Damon, without you Katherine would have killed Sophia" But if I had gotten up faster then Sophia would be awake by now and she would be fine!

"If I had gotten up faster then Sophia wouldn't be unconscious" I muttered. God I hate myself so much right now.

Suddenly Stefan was sitting by Elena. "Is Sophia okay?" He asked. I then snapped.

"Does she look okay?!" I snarled. Elena glared at me while Stefan looked upset. Elena put her arms around Stefan.

"Please wake up for Daddy Sophia" I whispered. I would give anything for her to wake up right now. A tear fell from my eyes.

"What did you do to _Katherine?"_ Elena spat 'Katherine's' name.

"Injected Vervain in her system, should be enough to knock her out for two days and then we won't give her blood" Stefan said. I nodded.

A weak moan interrupted my thoughts and Sophia's eyes flickered open. She groaned. "Daddy?" She asked. I nodded and gave her a gentle hug.

"Never do that to me again" I whispered into her hair.

"Sowwy Daddy" She said. I kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asked. she nodded. I kept her on my lap as Elena chose a DVD for us all to watch. When the credits started I realized that it was Peter pan. I have to admit that Disney creates good films. A couple of minutes into the film Sophia asked " Can I have my teddy please?" Before I could move to get the teddy Stefan had already got it for her.

"Thank you uncle Steffie" She said. I smirked. Stefan hates being called that. She hugged her teddy close to her chest and continued to watch the film. I enjoyed watching the film with my daughter snuggled up to me. Thank god she seems to be okay. Suddenly Sophia gasped and I immediately got concerned.

"Baby girl are you okay?" I asked. Her eyes looked frantic. Elena paused the film and Sophia had all our attention.

"Daddy where is Katherine?!" She panicked. I gave her a hug.

"Uncle Stefan locked her up so she won't hurt you" I asked. She relaxed a bit but still looked concerned.

"Are you all okay?" She asked looking at us all with her big brown eyes.

"Yes" We all said in sync. Sophia wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"Are you sure Daddy?" She asked. I love the feeling I get when she calls me 'daddy' I chuckled.

"Yes Sophie bear" I said. Elena and Stefan 'awwed' at my new nickname for my daughter. Sophia looked satisfied and settled down. I can't believe how mature Sophia can be at times. A child shouldn't have to be that scared at a young age. Elena then clicked pay on the film. I kept my eyes on my daughter through out the whole film and I loved how excited she got when she saw Tinker bell. When the film was over she pouted and she looked so cute! Yep I have defiantly gone soft ... Where did my bad boy aura go? Sophia's tummy growled. I laughed.

" Hmm do you have a bear in your tummy?" I asked. I started tickling her tummy. She started to squeal.

"D- Daddy!" She laughed. I pinned her to the couch and tickled her some more.

"Uncle Stefan Help me!" She giggled. He grinned.

"No can do Sophie" He said and tickled her feet.

"Auntie Elena!" She giggled in a weak attempt to get some help.

"Sorry Sophia" Elena said and joined us. Ha! Three against one! After a few minutes of tickling her we let the kid breathe. I smirked at her and in return she pulled her tongue out at me.

" What do you want to eat?" Stefan asked. Sophia thought for a minute.

"Can we please have Pizza?" She asked. I nodded.

"What type?" Elena asked.

"Meat feast" She said.

"Lets order a big one for all of us" I suggested. She nodded.

Stefan got the menu and called the Pizza place and told us that it will be a 30-minute wait. We decided to watch Peter pan 2 while waiting. When the film Started Sophia sat on my lap again. When Tinker bell made her first appearance Sophia started clapping.

"I want some pixie dust so I can fly!" She pouted. I grinned as I got an idea. I picked her up and she squealed in surprise. I then raised her body so she was over my head and then she put her arms out so it looked like she could fly. She started giggling in excitement.

"Yay!" She squealed. Stefan and Elena laughed. After ten minutes of Sophia 'flying' around the room I set down and we continued to watch the film. After a while of Sophia talking to us all about different parts of the film there was a knock on the door.

Stefan and Elena got up to pay the delivery man and to get our food. When they came back we all took a slice. After 30 minutes of eating Pizza Sophia yawned.

"Time for bed" I said. She nodded and gave Elena and Stefan a hug.

"Night sweetie" Elena said. Sophia waved at her and I picked her up. I gave her a quick bath and helped her brush her teeth and got her in her pajamas. They had Minnie and mickey mouse on. Then I tucked her into my bed. "Night baby girl" I said. She hugged her teddy.

"Night Daddy" She yawned. I watched as she fell asleep. Before I left the room I kissed her head.

When I got into the living room Stefan asked me a question. "Did you see the thing she did to the lights when she was angry?" He asked. I nodded.

" They started to flicker" I said.

"I asked Bonnie and it is a sign of magic" Elena said. I gasped. So soon. But she is practically a baby still! She can't control this! I gritted my teeth in anger. She is way too young to use magic!

Stefan saw me freak out and added, " Bonnie said she will help her control it" She better. But if bonnie exhausts my daughter too much I will kill her. Slowly and painfully.

We discussed plans for Katherine and then at 10 pm Elena left to go home and I made a bed on the couch and my last thought before sleep over took me was thank god that my daughter is okay.

* * *

**Hi thank you for reading! Please review :D xoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Vampire diaries! I wish I did but sadly I don't! **

* * *

**Sophia pov**

I woke up and yawned. I wonder if my daddy is awake yet? I jumped out of bed and landed with a soft thud. I walked out of the room and quietly walked downstairs. When i got into the living room i saw daddy asleep on the couch.

I giggled as i got an idea. I walked round the side so I could see my daddy properly. I then jumped onto his stomach.

He groaned and put one of his arms around me. "Do you always wake up this early?" he asked. I nodded. He groaned and closed his eyes again.

"Daddy" I whined and pulled on one of his arms.

"Okay I'm up" He muttered opening his eyes. I clapped and got off him.

He stood up and stretched. Then he smirked.

"Do you want wake up your uncle?" He asked. I giggled and nodded.

Daddy took my hand and led me into the kitchen. I watched as he got two cups and filled them with ice. I giggled again.

"We need to be quiet when we go into Uncle Stefan's room" He told me. I nodded.

He gave me one of the cups and took one of my hands. We carefully made our way upstairs and into Uncle Stefan's room. Uncle Stefan was curled up in a ball and was hugging one of his pillows.

"Daddy maybe we should take a picture of him?" I whispered. My dad looked so proud of me.

"Great idea! Then we can use it against him!" My dad whispered enthusiastically, taking out his mobile phone and quickly taking a picture.

"1 ... 2 ... 3!" My dad exclaimed and then we threw ice all over Uncle Stefan.

Uncle Stefan woke with a jolt and started screaming like a little girl. Me and Daddy looked at each other and burst out laughing. I had to lean on my Daddy for support. Uncle Stefan glared at us. Mainly my daddy.

"Who's idea was this?" He asked getting out of bed. Then he stood in front of us with his arms folded his arms across his chest.

I pointed at Daddy who pointed at me. Hey! It was his idea! I pouted.

"Uncle Steffie it was Daddy's idea!" I exclaimed giving Uncle Stefan my puppy dog eyes.

He gave me a small smile and turned back to my daddy.

"You are a very bad influence on your daughter" He told my Daddy.

My dad snorted "Oh Please! It was her idea to take a picture of you" Uh oh! Busted.

I smiled innocently but Uncle Stefan picked me up and threw me into the air and caught me. I giggled. "Again!" I shouted.

My dad looked worried " Stefan I swear if you drop her I will hurt you" My uncle gulped and put me back on the floor.

I did some ballet steps over to my Daddy who looked impressed. "How long have you been doing ballet for?" My uncle asked.

I shrugged and did a twirl "A while" I said. "I want to learn all the different types of dances so I can be a dancer when I am older" I continued.

I grabbed my Daddy's hand "Will you dance with me?" I begged.

My Daddy lifted me onto his feet and we started to dance together. Now and then he would spin me. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Uncle Stefan was filming this.

Some time passed and eventually Uncle Stefan said that he was going to make everyone some breakfast. When my tummy growled we stooped dancing. My dad smirked.

"Let's get you dressed and then we can feed the bear living in you tummy" He said. I nodded.

We walked into my Daddy's room and I walked into the bathroom. Dad held me up so I could brush my teeth and wash my face. Then we went back into the bedroom and I got dressed in a red dress with polka dots on and red shoes. My Dad did my hair and put a hairband in my hair. My hair was left out.

My dad stood back and looked pleased with his outfit choice. When I went to get my Teddy my dad went to get dressed. Within seconds he was back and was dressed. He took my hand and together we went downstairs. When we got into the Kitchen I was Elena and two other people where her. One of the girls was blonde and the other girl had dark skin and was very pretty.

"Auntie Elena!" I shouted and jumped into her arms. She laughed and spun me around. As she put me on the floor she kissed my hair. I waved at the two people sitting next to her. They must be nice if they are friends with my Daddy.

I waved at them "Hello!" I shouted. The blonde one started to squeal.

"Oh my god! She is so cute! Who would have known that Damon could have an adorable daughter?!" She shouted. My dad glared at her. I smiled at her.

She bent down to my level "Hi sweetie I'm Caroline" She introduced. I stepped forward and gave her a small hug.

"Hey Barbie, number one Everyone knows that any kid who shares my genes will look cute/ awesome and number two yes my daughter is adorable and she always will be" He said. Some of the adults 'awwed'.

Then the girl with the dark skin stepped forward " I'm bonnie" She said. I gave her a hug and I had a sense of formality with her. It was like we understood each other.

When we had all been introduced we sat down and started to eat. My daddy had to cut my pancakes for me. After half an hour of eating we all stood up.

"Time to paint you bedroom" Daddy said. I jumped up and down clapping. And all I could think was what bedroom I should pick and how much fun this was going to be!

We all went upstairs so I could pick out a bedroom. I don't want it to be too big. I would rather have a small room because it is cosier. I took my daddy's hand and took him with me. Not including my dad's and uncle Stefan's room there are five other rooms to pick from. The first three rooms we walked onto where triple the size of my old room back when my mummy was still alive. The other two were a little bigger than my old room. One was next to Uncle Stefan's room and the other was by my Daddy's room.

I walked into the one by my dad's room. "May I please have this room?" I asked. My dad nodded.

"Sophie- bear are you sure you want one of the smallest rooms in the house? You can pick a bigger one if you want" He said.

"I like small rooms they are cosier" I said. Everyone smiled at me.

"Then let's get started" Uncle Stefan said.

Caroline and Bonnie then came up with the paint brushes and cans of paint. I grinned and grabbed the smallest paint brush.

"Can I help?" I asked. My dad nodded.

"YAY!" I screamed. Everyone laughed.

Then we all got to work. I sat on the floor and was painting the bottom of the wall. My dad was stood next me painting. After a while of painting I got an idea and I started to smirk.

I stood up and pulled on my dad's shirt. He bent down.

"Yeah sweetie?" He asked bent down to my level. I then painted his left cheek pink. I giggled and ran and hid behind Elena. My dad playfully glared at me.

I smiled innocently and said "The colour suits you" Everyone chuckled. My dad ran behind Elena and grabbed me. He then put some pink paint on both of my cheeks. I was giggling hysterically.

Suddenly the ringing of the door bell stopped us from messing around. We all went downstairs and it was the furniture people. When the furniture people saw my dad they had to hold back their laughs. Daddy still had the pink paint on his cheek. They helped us take it all upstairs and into my bedroom then they left.

A few hours later my room was finished. And I LOVED IT! The back wall had Disney princesses painted onto it and all the other walls where painted pink. My bed was up against the wall by the door. Above my bed was a picture of all the Disney princesses. Opposite my bed was some draws and on top of my draws was a plasma screen TV. In the far corner of my room was a walk in wardrobe which had all of my new clothes.

I gave everyone a hug and I saved my daddy for last. "Thank you!" I shouted. Everyone laughed and my dad took me into his arms.

"No problem, anything for my baby girl" I grinned and kissed his cheek.

I yawned and my dad looked at his watch and groaned. "Oh no I made you miss your lunch, you must be starving" I shrugged.

"Ah well!" I said. He smiled and we all went into the living room. This time Uncle Stefan and my daddy went into the kitchen to make everyone something to eat.

I was set next to Bonnie. I like her! She is really nice to me. "So Sophia what is your favourite thing to do?" She asked. My eyes lit up.

"I love to dance!" I exclaimed.

"Guys she is amazing! I have seen her dance" Elena said. Caroline and Bonnie looked shocked.

"Show us!" The shouted in sync.

I took a deep breath and thought about what dance steps I could do. After a few seconds a short dance routine came to mind. I started doing some twirls that my old dance teacher taught me. I was oblivious to what was going on around me.

When I did my final dance step everyone clapped. It was then that I noticed that my dad had been watching the whole time. "Well done Sophie- bear" He said giving me a hug.

"You have a really talented daughter Damon" Bonnie said. He nodded at her.

Then uncle Stefan came in carrying plates with chicken burger and chips on. We all dug in and when we had eaten my dad told me it was time for bed.

When we got into my new room I got ready for bed. Dad helped me get in my pajamas. My Pajamas had Hello kitty on and my slippers were also Hello kitty.

When I was tucked into bed I grabbed my Daddy's hand to stop him from leaving. "Will you please tell me a story" I asked looking into his eyes . He thought about it and sighed but nodded.

He sat on the edge of my bed and started telling me the story of little red riding hood and before I knew it I was asleep.

He sat on the edge of my bed and started telling me the story of little red riding hood and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

**Damon's Pov**

Before I was even halfway through the story Sophia was already asleep. I act like I minded reading her a bed time story to cover up the fact that I loved to do that kind of stuff with her. I especially love all the father/ daughter moments we have. I pulled the duvet over her a bit more and kissed her head before shutting the bedroom door and going back into the living room. I noticed that everyone else had left apart from witchy.

I stood next to Saint Stefan and drank some Bourbon. Then bonnie said " Damon when I gave Sophia a hug earlier I felt that she is in the early stages of getting magic and that she will be very powerful" My head snapped in her direction.

"Is her magic going to do any harm to her?" I asked dreading the answer. She looked at the floor.

"ANSWER ME!" I snarled. I needed to know if my daughter will be okay. She glared at me.

"Because of how young she is it will take less magic to kill her" She said sadly. My heart shattered. What kind of sick world do we live in?! Sophia is only six! My grip on the glass in my hand tightened and then it smashed. Shards of glass cut into my hand. I didn't even care enough to even pull them out. I won't let Sophia use that much magic! She is a smart kid she will control this, she has to and I will do everything I can to prevent her from using any of her magic.

"Damon I'm sorry to say this but because of how young Sophia is, it won't take much magic to seriously weaken her, most witches start to develop magic a lot later in life" Bonnie said with sad down- cast eyes. My legs gave out and I was sitting on the floor. I can't lose Sophia. I have only just found her. I have missed six years of her life. I won't be able to take it if Sophia did die. It took everything I had not to go on a rampage. Stefan sped over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I shook him off and glared at the shards of glass in my hands and yanked them out. I hissed out in pain as blood oozed out of my hand. A few seconds later it healed. I threw the glass on the floor. I then looked up at Stefan just in time to see a tear roll down his cheek.

"Damon I will do everything I can to help her control her magic" Bonnie said with determination.

I nodded. Then Stefan said " Damon I think we should have a talk with Katherine" I got up off the floor and kicked

I walked out of the room with my brother by my side. Time to get some answers form Katherine and to also find out who else could be after my daughter.

* * *

**Oooh What is going to happen when Damon talks to Katherine? Please review! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi thank you for the amazing reviews! And yep I do have this story on quotev!:D I don't own the Vampire diaries.**

* * *

**Damon Pov**

Stefan and I walked into the cellar where Katherine was. God how much I hate this woman is surprising, It's surprising because of how much I hate her. I can't believe I ever loved her. When we got inside I saw that Katherine was sat in a chair in the middle of the room with ropes soaked in vervain that tied her hands behind the chair and kept her feet tied to the front legs of the chair.

"Well if it isin't my lovers" She breathed. I growled. I no longer love her! She compelled me to have feelings for her and I could NEVER love a woman who is a bitch or hurts my daughter. I walked over to her and slapped her. Stefan didn't't bother to hold me back because he looked pretty angry at Katherine.

" I may have loved you once but not any more" Stefan said folding his arms across his chest.

"And I could never love a woman who would cause my baby girl any harm" I spoke through gritted teeth. She smirked.

"Awww! Does Damon care about the little brat?" Katherine taunted. I gave her a death glare. HOW DARE SHE?! Of course I care about her ... I love my daughter she is my own flesh and blood ... who wouldn't love her? She is so sweet, talented and has a beautiful personality. I lost my temper and took out the stake that I was hiding up my sleeve and I drew it across her cheek. She hissed out in pain.

"Of course I care about her I love her! Love is something that you can't experience!" I hissed. Stefan placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me from killing her.

Katherine snorted " You may be blind enough to love her but nobody else does, she shouldn't exist she is an abomination" She spat. I was so mad! I can't wait to kill her! I was practically shaking from the rage I felt. Stefan tightened his grip on my arm. I glared at Stefan.

Stefan looked like he also wanted to kill her but he was in control of his temper while I wasn't. " I love Sophia she is my niece and I won't let you or your Vampire friends harm a single hair on her" He said. Katherine cackled.

"Oh believe me you two are too late to save the little brat if one of my _friends_ don't kill her I believe that she will use to much magic and end up killing herself" She said. I won't let that happen! What has she got planned?!

"What have you done?" Stefan asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. She smirked.

"My lips are sealed" She said. I glared at her. How can we get it out of her?

"You may not tell us now but soon you will get thirsty and then you will have to tell us or we will not give you any blood" Stefan said. Oh yeah their is nothing wrong with that plan, please note the sarcasm.

I stabbed her in the stomach and then stormed out of the Cellar. Katherine better rot in hell. I walked over to my Bourbon and poured some into a glass. I am guessing that the others have went home already. Stefan then walked in and shot me a disapproving look. Look I have an excuse to drink some heartless Vampires are after my daughter! I am stressed and worried.

"Okay Damon what is it?" Stefan asked. I rolled my eyes. Can't see the flaws in our plan? I gave him a glare.

"Don't you see it? If we wait a couple of days for Kathrine to get thirsty then her so called 'friends' could be in mystic falls and plotting to kill Sophia!" I shouted. " We don't have a couple of days! We need to act now!" I continued my rant.

"Damon Sophia will be fine she has me, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Rick, Tyler, Matt and her dad to protect her" Stefan said trying to convince me.

"What if their are too many vampires and we can't fend them off?" I asked. Stefan didn't have an answer to that.

So I finished my drink and then went into the basement and drank some blood. I can't drink any while Sophia is awake because I don't want to scare her so I am forcing Stefan to drink his animal blood at night time like me. Then I went into my bedroom and got ready for bed and I went to sleep hoping that everything will work out okay.

* * *

**Sophia Pov ( The next day)**

I woke up to someone gently shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my daddy. I yawned and gave him a small hug.  
"Morning Daddy" I said rubbing my eyes. I looked into his eyes and saw that they where concerned. I immediately got worried.

"Morning honey" He said going through my clothes.

"Are you okay?" I asked getting out of bed. He nodded but I didn't't believe him but I thought that I best let it go.

"Your pancakes will be ready in ten minutes so lets get you ready for the day" He said. I nodded and walked into my bathroom.

My daddy helped me wash my face and brush my teeth then I got dressed. I was wearing a dress and the top part was black and the bottom of the dress had white flowers. Around the middle of the dress was a black bow. Daddy brushed my hair and put a black bow with sequiens from Caroline in my hair. I was wearing black shoes with a bow on top. Then I took his hand and we walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I got into my seat and saw that uncle Stefan wasn't here. I wonder where he is? I hope that he is okay.

My dad cut up my pancakes and gave me a glass of milk. " Thank you" I said. He smiled at me.

After a few minutes of eating there was still no sign of uncle Stefan. It is strange he is usually here eating breakfast with us. Did I do anything to upset him?

"Daddy why isin't uncle Stefan here? Did I do something wrong and make him not want to eat with us?" I asked as tears glistening in my eyes.

My dad stopped eating his food and stood up and gave me a hug. "Sophie - bear you did nothing wrong Stefan is just at Elena's" He explained, I relaxed and smiled.

When we had finished eating we went into the living room and daddy put Disney channel on and sonny with a chance was on. I giggled and watched it. My dad was sat there reading a book. After a few hours of watching TV I got an idea.

"Daddy can I play outside and play hide and seek?" I asked looking hopeful. He looked panicked.

"No way! You have stay inside for a few weeks at least until the bad people are gone" He exclaimed putting his book down.

That isin't fair! Everyone else is allowed some fresh air so why can't I? My mummy never made me stay inside when the bad people where after me.

"That isin't fair! Please Daddy I promise I will be careful" I begged. His jaw clenched.

"no and that is final" He said through gritted teeth. I glared at him.

"but mummy let me play outside!" I shouted. My dad looked furious. He gave me a warning look

"Don't talk to me like that young lady" He shouted.

"But you won't let me outside!" I screamed and stamped my foot.

"My house, my rules" He said taking a sip of his drink.

" But you will never let me outside! I love playing outside!" I shouted " Your being mean! Mummy would let me play outside!" I cried. Why is he being like this?

He looked angry and slightly hurt " Go to your room!" He shouted.

I glared at him and ran into my room and slammed the door. I only want to go outside. I walked by my window and looked outside. It was beautiful. There was a huge tree right by my window. And it looked like it would be easy for me to jump into. I grinned and found my coat. It was black and it would keep me very warm. My dad will never know I left my room if I come back soon. I put on my coat.

I then quietly opened my window and stood on the window ledge. I took a deep breath and jumped out of the window and into the tree. I felt the wind blowing in my hair as I landed on one of the branches. I grinned. Victory! A giggle escaped my mouth. It feels so good to be outside.

I slowly and carefully climbed to the bottom of the tree and soon I was on solid ground and I ran out the garden and started to explore thinking about all the adventures I could go on.

* * *

**Hi thank you for reading! Oooh! What do you think will happen to Sophia? Will she run into trouble? And how will Damon react when she isin't in her room? Please review! :D xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the AMAZING Reviews! I don't own The Vampire diaries! :D **

* * *

Sophia Pov

I was walking through the forest. I loved the out door world! I was doing a small dance in a beautiful clearing. It was filled with Lillie's, roses and sun flowers.I giggled and sat down and started making a tiara made of flowers. After a while of hard work I had made a tiara and started to make a ring, necklace and bracelet to go with it.

After a few hours of making stuff out of flowers I heard a twig snap. I gasped, throwing my creations to the ground and stood up. What if it is the bad people? Maybe I should start heading back home before my daddy realizes that I'm gone, that way he could be less angry with me. I started to run out of the clearing and when I got to the edge of the clearing I saw a teenage boy who had black hair and peicing green eyes and he had an evil smirk plastered across his face. I gasped. He is one of the bad people!

I started to run as fast as I could back home but I couldin't remember the way back. I started to panic and then I heard and evil laugh. I turned around and just saw the trees and then when I was about to start running again the boy was in front of me.

"BOO!" He shouted.

I screamed and tried to get away from him but before I could attempt to get away from him he grabbed me.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. He laughed.

"I need to keep you until my friends help Katherine escape from your daddy and then Katherine can finally kill you" He snarled. I whimped. I should have stayed in my bedroom where I was safe.

As a weak attempt to escape his clutches I started to bite and kick him. He laughed.

"Time for some sleep Sophia" He whispered. He then pulled out a needle. I screamed.

"DADDY!" I screamed. I want my daddy. I'm scared.

I whimped as he injected the needle into my arm and then everything went black.

* * *

Damon Pov

I was in the kitchen making some Lasagna. I had made it from scratch. I feel really bad about shouting at Sophia but she has to learn that she can't go outside again until I have killed all the people who want to hurt her. I admit that it hurt when she compared me to her mother but I'm only trying to protect her. It had been 3 hours since I sent Sophia to her room.

I looked inside the oven and saw that the Lasagna was nearly ready.

"Sophia! Lunch is ready!" I shouted loud enough that she could hear me from her room.

I waited a few minutes and Sophia still isin't here. Is she trying to be stubborn and not eat? I sighed and put the kitchen towel on the counter and I started walking upstairs.

When I got upstairs I opened her bedroom door and she wasn't their. Where the hell is she? Before I started to freak out I extended my hearing and I couldn't't hear her heart beat any where in the house. Okay now I was freaking out.

Suddenly some wind went into the room. I walked up to the window to shut it. I'm sure that it was shut the last time I was in here. Then it all clicked together. Sophia opened the window to go outside. The tree is close enough for her to jump into. I growled and ran into the hall. She is in SO much trouble when she gets home.

I ran into the back garden and got a whiff of her scent. I followed it for about a mile and then I came into a clearing. In the middle of the grass I saw a tiara made out of flowers. Sophia was here. But where is she know? I then smelt another Vampire's scent. I growled and followed it. Then after a few seconds of following the vampire's scent it started to mingle with Sophia's scent. I then smelt a faint trace of some kind of drug.

I growled and clenched my fists. Some vampire drugged my kid! I punched a tree in anger. When I get my hands on this vampire he or she will no longer be the living dead! I followed the vampire's scent and I came to a road. I could no longer find Sophia's scent.

Damn it! The vampire must have had a car waiting. Oh I am going to kill every vampire involved in this! If I find a single scratch or bruise on my daughter there will be hell to pay.

I pulled out my mobile and rang Stefan. He picked up after the first ring. "Hello Damon"

"Some low life took my daughter!" I shouted. It took all I had not to smash my mobile.

" WHAT?! How did this happen?!"

" We had a small argument about why she couldn't't go outside and when I sent her to her room she sneaked out" I growled.

" Did you follow Sophia's scent?" Of course! What the hell did he think I was going to do?! Sit there and watch a film while my child has gone missing!

"OF COURSE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WAS DOING?!" I screamed.

" I will get the whole gang together and be at the boarding house in 5 minutes"

I couldn't answer back because he had already hung up. 5 minutes isin't fast enough! I growled in frustration and ran back to the boarding house. When I got into the living room I got a drink of bourbon and started to pace. Is Sophia still even alive? No. I can't think about that. I need to stay positive no matter how hard it is.

I then got a thought. What if Katherine had planned this? I then sped down to the cellar. I opened the door and it slammed against the wall. Katherine's head snapped up. Then she smirked. That manipulative bitch.

I ran forward and grabbed a stake. " Where the hell have your friends took my daughter?!" I shouted. She smiled.

"Awww has bad boy Damon grown attached to the little brat?" She taunted. I leaped forward and staked her in the stomach. She hissed in pain.

"Tell me where the hell she is before I drag out your death" I hissed.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out" She said sweetly. I was about to plunge the stake into her heart when Stefan had grabbed my wrist.

"Damon Bonnie said she can perform a spell that will track Sophia" Stefan said.

"I will kill you later" I snarled at Katherine.

It is fine if someone hurts me but if anyone hurts my daughter then they will die. And die painfully. I followed Stefan upstairs and I get greeted by the whole gang. Elena looked concerned and angry. She suddenly came up to me and slapped me. I then snapped. I showed her my vampire face. Stefan dragged me away from Elena and shot her a concerned look.

"This is all your fault damon! If you kept an eye on her when she was in her room maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" Elena shouted.

Oh my god I want to snap her pretty little neck! I'm not in the mood for this! My daughter is in a lot of danger!

"I will argue with you later! I need to get my daughter back!" I snarled at her. She hid by Stefan's side. Good. Stay by his side and away from me!

Bonnie stepped forward.

"Damon I need some of your blood so I can track Sophia" She said. I nodded. I would do anything for my daughter.

Bonnie sat on the couch and gestured for me to sit opposite her. I looked on the table in front of me and saw some candles, a map and a knife.  
She took my hand in one of her's and picked up the knife. She then sliced open my hand and placed it above the map and started to say some sort of spell. After a few minutes it stopped on a location that was an hour away. Damn it! They took her that far away from me. I got up and punched the wall.

"Damon come on! Caroline, Rick and I are coming with us! The rest are waiting here for our return" Stefan said. I nodded and ran outside and unlocked my car. I dived into the drivers seat and started the engine. When the others got in I started to drive at an insane speed. If I carry on driving this way I should get to Sophia in less than an hour.

I concentrated on the route to take and as I got close to my daughter all I could think was hang in their Sophia, Daddy's coming.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! :D xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone I'm SO sorry about the very long wait. I feel terrible! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I sadly don't own the Vampire diaries! XD xxxx**

* * *

Sophia Pov

I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was in a dark scary room and about ten people where here. I wimped as I remembered what happened. They are going to hurt me. I wish that I stayed in my bedroom. My daddy is going to hate me. I cried as the boy who knocked me out took a step closer to me.

"L- Leave me alone" I stutter. Everyone in the room let out an evil laugh.

"Awwww is the little girl scared of the big bad vampires?" One of them asked me. What? Vampires don't exist. They can't. They are after all just a myth.

"Vampires don't exist" I whispered. They all laughed coldly.

Suddenly the boy who took me zoomed in front of me. I gasped. He then picked me up and threw me into a wall. My head smashed against the wall. I cried out in pain. I put a hand to the back of my head and saw blood. I cried hysterically. My head really hurts!

Suddenly all the people made a scary face. Black veins where under their eyes which where a blood-red kind of colour. I whimpered.

" I want my daddy" I cried.

The boy who knocked me out came up to me " You smell delicious" He breathed. I gasped and hugged my knees to my chest.

"I can drink some of your blood, Katherine won't mind if your still alive" He muttered.

I was starting to get a really bad head ache. He suddenly grabbed me and lifted me into the air. I saw his fangs get longer and he put his lips to my neck. Next thing I know he is drinking my blood. I screamed and started to fight against his hold on me but it only the pain in my neck worse.

I started crying hysterically. He is really hurting me. Vampires do exist! Oh my god! I think that all the bad people are vampires. I started to scream louder and the floor started to shake. He drooped me onto the floor and I hit my head again. I groaned in pain.

Everything was blurry. Everyone glared at me. What did I do? It's not like I caused the floor to shake. A couple of vampires came forward.

"You will pay for that!" One snarled at me. My eyelids where getting heavy.

Someone grabbed me and kicked me in the ribs. I heard a sickening crack. I screamed out in more pain. When will the pain stop? I started to cough up blood. I'm scared.

Suddenly all the pain became too much and I blacked out.

* * *

Damon Pov

I was driving as fast as I could, which wasn't fast enough. We where nearly there. I am going to kill every vampire who is involved in this. I sware if Sophia is hurt I will kill them all slowly. I have never been this scared before. What if she isn't even alive any more? I flinched. No. I can't think like that. Some tears threatened to spill. I couldn't bear to see my daughter in any kind of pain.

Stefan looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder " We will get her back" He said. I nodded. When I see Sophia she is in BIG trouble for putting me through this.

I heard Blondie sigh from the back seat. I looked at her in the review mirror. I shot her a questioning look.

"Who the hell would want to take an innocent child? It makes me sick" She fumed. I rolled my eyes.

I pretended to think " Hmm let me think, How about Katherine?!" I snapped.

For the rest of the drive we where all silent. After 5 minutes we arrived at an abandoned ware House. This is where the low life's took my daughter. I dived out of the car but before I could storm into the ware house Stefan grabbed me.

"What is it Stefan?!" I growled.

"We need a plan" He said. Screw having a plan! They could be hurting Sophia!

"He's right" Rick said. Of course he is. Saint Stefan is always right. Please note the sarcasm.

"Okay my plan is lets get the hell in their and rip some hearts out and then we ground Sophia's little ass!" I exploded. Blondie glared at me.

"How about Stefan, Caroline and I kill the vampires and you get to Sophia" Rick suggested. We all nodded. As much as I want to kill some vampires my daughter is more important.

We stormed inside and saw about 15 vampires. In the middle of the floor was Sophia. My heart broke at the sight of her. She was unconscious and had dried blood matted in her hair. Blood on the side of her face. There was also blood on her coat. That wasn't even the worst of her injuries. Her neck was covered in blood and she was white as a sheet. I listened to see if I can hear her heart beat and it was getting weaker by the minute.

I growled. THEY ARE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR DOING THIS!. I ran forward and grabbed the vampire closest to me and ripped out his heart. I heard laughing.

"Awww I'm guessing that your the little brat's farther?" The vampire closest to Sophia cackled. I noticed that he had blood all over his mouth. The ass drank my daughter's blood!

I sprang forward and grabbed his neck " You mess with me that's fine but you mess with my Daughter, well lets just say, BAD MOVE!" I snarled. I ripped out of his heart.

Then I ran forward and sank to my knees and put Sophia's head on my lap. I let some tears fall.

"Come on baby girl, wake up for me, please" I begged stroking back her hair. Then I saw how deep her head wound was. I was shaking from the anger I felt. I felt like killing more vampires for this but my daughter needs me.

I looked at the extent of her wounds and growled. Her neck had two sets of fang marks on, indicating that two vampires had fed off her. I sniffed and her blood smelt amazing. I felt some veins coming out on my face. No. I need to control myself. I took deep breaths and calmed down.

Suddenly everyone was by me, I looked up and saw that their where lot's of dead vampires on the floor. Good. Caroline gasped and some veins where coming out on her face.

"Control yourself!" I snapped. She soon calmed down.

"We need to get her back to the boarding house" Stefan said. I nodded.

I picked up a still unconscious Sophia and cradled in my arms. I threw the keys to Stefan and then I ran into the car and sat in the back seat with Sophia on my lap. Rick sat on the other side of Sophia and Caroline sat next to Stefan. Stefan was driving as fast as the car would go.

I gently kissed her forehead. I then listened to her heartbeat and it was weak. "NO! NO SOPHIA, YOU NEED TO FIGHT THIS!" I shouted. I bit my wrist and forced Sophia to swallow my blood. I looked and saw that she wasn't healing. WHY WON'T MY BLOOD WORK?!

" Stefan! My blood won't heal her!" My voice was laced in panic. Rick looked like he was thinking.

"Damon! She is half vampire she might need human blood!" Caroline shouted while crying. Of course!

" Damon she needs my blood!" Rick said and he cut his wrist with a pocket knife. He forced Sophia to swallow his blood.

I waited for her to heal but nothing was happening! Suddenly a few seconds later her heart beat was stronger and her head wound had healed. That was a relief because her head was where she was losing most of her blood. I noticed that her neck was still bleeding so I ripped some of my shirt and held it to her neck.

"Stefan can't you drive any faster?!" I shouted.

"I'm trying! This is as fast as this car will go!" He argued. I made my vampire face at him.

"We will be their in ten minutes" Caroline said.

I nodded. " I'm so sorry Sophia" I whispered into her hair. I should have kept an eye on her.

When we arrived at the boarding house I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I was met with a worried looking Elena and Bonnie.

"Oh my god!" Elena shouted and ran over to me.

"I need you to get me the first aid kit and meet me in Sophia's room" I said in a rush.

I sped into her room and got her pajamas I took off her coat and her dress and saw that her stomach was bruised. I growled. I gently felt it and could tell that her ribs where broken. I felt like punching someone. Elena then came running into the room. She gasped when she saw Sophia. I took the first aid kit from her and wrapped some gauze around her ribs and made them stay in placed,then I cleaned her other wounds. After ten minutes of tending to my daughter I had finished cleaning and dressing her wounds. I then put her Pajama's on. I made sure that they where the fleece ones that would make her warm up as she was freezing.

I tucked her into bed and sat in a chair by her bed. I put my head in my hands. When will she wake up? She needs to eat something because it is now 5pm and she hasn't eaten since this morning.

"Damon she will be okay" Elena said placing her hand on my shoulder. I nodded. Her wounds just need to heal.

"Why won't she wake up?" I asked. I took Sophia's small hand in my big hand.

"She will soon" Elena said and kissed Sophia's head.

Suddenly Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Rick ran into the room holding a note.

"Katherine's gone!" They yelled in sync.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"One of her friends rescued her" Caroline said.

I punched the door. This can't be happening!

"I think that Katherine planned this all along" Stefan said.

"Next time I see her I am going to kill her!" I fumed.

"I want to help!" Rick shouted.

Suddenly I heard a weak moan coming from Sophia. She was waking up.

* * *

Sophia Pov

I groaned and opened my eyes. I then saw my Daddy's concerned blue eyes. I moved and cried out in pain. Ouch, My ribs hurt. Tears glistened in my eyes. My daddy then sat behind me on the bed and gave me a small hug.

"Sophia what hurts?" He asked kissing my hair.

"M- My ribs" I gasped. Suddenly Uncle Stefan ran out and then came back into the room holding a bottle of pills.

My dad took the bottle from him and took out a pill. I watched as he snapped it in half. "You are only going to have half and if you are still in pain later you can take the other half" He said. I nodded. Elena then gave me a glass of water.

My daddy helped me take my pill and when I had taken it I gave him a hug. " I'm sowwy for going out of my room" I whispered. He sighed. I looked in his eyes and saw that he was angry.

"Sophia you put your life and others in danger and you need to be punished " He stated. I refused to let my tears fall.

"Damon what are you going to do? Sophia is just a child and she knows she was in the wrong" Uncle Stefan said. Everyone in the room nodded.

"No she needs to learn that she has to follow rules, so no Ballet for three days" He said. I gasped. But I love Ballet! But I was naughty.

"Okay" I said. He smirked.

"Good girl" I yawned. I then looked at the man by the door.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled gently at me.

"I'm Rick" He said. I waved at him.

I cuddled into my Daddy's chest and closed my eyes. He sighed " Sorry Sophia bear but you can't sleep yet, you need to eat something" I frowned. But I don't feel like eating. I pouted.

"Sophia it's for your own good" He said impatiently.

"Fine" I muttered. my dad picked me up and everyone went downstairs. Daddy placed me onto the couch next to Caroline. " Hi Auntie Caroline" I said. She looked so touched. Bonnie than sat down opposite me.

"Can I call you Auntie Bon - Bon?" I asked. She grinned and nodded. I then looked into the Kitchen and Saw my Dad and Rick putting Lasagna in the oven to heat it up. When it was in the Oven they walked in. My dad gently picked me up and put me on his lap.

Auntie Caroline and Bonnie looked shocked. " You know I never would have guessed that you where the Father type Damon" Caroline said.

He smirked " Surprised that I am amazing at it Barbie?" She rolled her eyes at him.

Rick, Uncle Stefan and Auntie Elena where sat on the other couch. " Can I call you Uncle Rick?" I asked in his direction. He grinned.

"Of course" He said looking over the moon.

We all sat together just talking about stuff. "Damon what are you going to do about Sophia's education? It's not safe for her to go outside" Uncle Stefan asked.

Daddy sighed " No idea"

"But she needs an education" Elena protested. I love school!

"I love school, can I please go?" I begged. My Dad glared at Uncle Stefan.

"Damon I can home school her but I would have to do it from 4pm until 8 pm and I will give her work books that she can work in during the day" Alaric said. I grinned.

"Daddy Please!" I begged. He looked at everyone in the room and Nodded. Yay!

"I will start in three days so you have a chance to heal" Uncle Rick Said. I nodded.

Suddenly Uncle Stefan got up and got out the food. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie went into the Kitchen to help. A few minutes later they came back in carrying plates of steaming Lasagna. We all started to eat and then my daddy took me to my room to go to bed.

When he had tooked me in he said " Sophia please never do that again, I thought I had lost you for a moment" He said brokenly.

"Sowwy Daddy" I said. He nodded.

"Night Sophie bear" He said.

"Night" I yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

Damon Pov

When I got back downstairs I got myself a glass of bourbon. I then sat next to Rick. "Thank god that she is okay" I sighed and took a sip of my drink. Then Barbie looked like she got an idea.

"Oooh Has Barbie had an creative thought for once?" I smirked. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline glared at me.

"You may have a daughter now but your still an ass" Barbie grumbled.

"Proud of it" My smirk got bigger.

"What where you thinking?" Stefan asked Caroline.

"I think that we should all get Sophia get well presents" Caroline said.

"But she sneaked out and nearly got herself killed!" I protested. Elena rolled her eyes. In my book she doesn't deserve it.

"But Sophia has been given her punishment" Rick pointed out. True.

I thought about it and nodded. Her punishment is still in place so why not? I pulled out my laptop and found some presents that could be from me.

"Tomorrow we are all going to go shopping while you look after Sophia" Elena said.

I showed everyone what I wanted to buy for Sophia and they 'awwed' I dug into my pockets and pulled out enough money to pay for my gifts. "Please buy them for me and keep the change" I said. They nodded.

After discussing what we where all going to buy they all left. I then went into my bed room and I was about go sleep but I hear a very loud scream ... and it was coming from Sophia's room! I ran into her room and she was crying in her sleep. What's happening?! I sat by her and shouted "Sophia! Come on wake up!" She was thrashing around in her sleep.

Then she shouted out " Please don't hurt me Katherine!" I froze. I would do anything so I would have this nightmare instead of her. She needs to wake up now. I sped into her bathroom an filled a glass with cold water. I then ran back to my daughter who was still crying in her sleep and I threw some water on her face. She woke up gasping and then she burst into tears. I put the glass on her bedside table and layed beside her on her bed. I hugged her close to my chest. I stroked her hair and eventually she calmed down.

"Sophia can you _please _tell me what that was about" I asked concerned.

She sniffed " Katherine sneaked into the boarding house with some of the bad people and the bad people injected you and uncle Stefan with something that made you fall to the floor in pain and then Katherine took me and started to hurt me and then after a while of pain she drank my blood, Daddy she is a vampire!" She shouted the last part. I froze. What if this is her magic? What if it is going to happen in the future?

"Sophia she will never touch you, I won't let happen neither will the others" I said.  
"Okay , Daddy will you stay with me tonight? My ribs hurt and I'm scared" She said. My heart broke into tiny pieces, she looked so fragile.

I nodded and I pulled her onto my chest and I fell asleep holding Sophia.

* * *

**Thank you all for waiting patiently! I hope that this chapter was okay. What do you think everyone will buy for Sophia? Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story! Please review! XD xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! I sadly don't own the Vampire diaries! XD **

* * *

Sophia Pov  
I groaned and opened my eyes. I noticed that I was asleep on my Daddy's chest. His arms where around my small body and he was sleeping peacefully. I thought about my dream and shivered. I'm scared that Katherine and the bad people will hurt my daddy and the rest of my family and that she will take me and hurt me. I don't think that all Vampires are evil ... but Katherine and the people who have hurt me are evil.

I winced as I made a sudden movement. I cried out in pain and my Daddy's eyes snapped open. " Sophia are you in pain?" He asked the worry clear in his eyes.

"Daddy my ribs are hurting" I said holding back tears.

He bent down and kissed my head " I will get you some medicine" He said.

I watched as he walked into the bathroom and a few seconds later he came back with a glass of water and half of a tablet. He sat by me on my bed and helped me swallow my tablet. He made sure that I drank all of my water before standing up.

"You can change into fresh pajama's and spend all day resting" He said. I nodded and shot him a small smile.

I slowly stood up and went into my wardrobe and got some pajama's. My Pajamas where me to daddy helped me put them on and brushed my hair and managed to do it in a plat. Then he picked me up and carried me downstairs for something to eat. When we got into the kitchen he placed me on the counter and picked up some cereal.

"Do want coco pops, fruit loops or do you want me to cook for you?" He asked.

I debated all of my options before saying " Coco pops please".

He smiled at me and gently helped me off the counter. I then sat down on the chair closest to me. My dad placed a bowl of coco pops and some milk in front of me. " Sophia will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes while I get dressed?" I nodded. He ruffled my hair as he passed me on his way to the stairs.

I just sat there contently eating my coco pops. I started to think about what happened yesterday and shivered. I was wrong about thinking that only my mummy can protect me because I know that it was my daddy and the rest of our little family who saved me from the bad people. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my daddy walking into the kitchen and getting a bowl of coco pops.

"Hey kiddo what do you want to do today?" He asked. I thought about it.

"Can we play jenga?"I asked as I finished eating.

He smirked" Your going down Sophia" I grinned.

"I have to warn you that I used to beat my mummy every time we played" I said.

"Bring it on Sophie bear, bring it on!" He said. I giggled.

Together we cleaned the dishes, I helped dry them and daddy cleaned them. After the dishes where put away we found our jenga set and we walked into the living room and set it up. Before we started to play I asked " Where is uncle Stefan?" He smiled.

"He is out shopping, he will be back soon" I nodded and we got started.

We took turns pulling out pieces and placing them on top of the tower. It went on like this for a hour and it kept on wobbling and it was Daddy's turn. Hehehe. I watched as he pulled out the piece in the middle and the tower collapsed.

"NO!" He shouted. I giggled. He looked at me and playfully glared at me. I pulled my tounge out at him.

"I demand a re match" He said setting it up again. I nodded.

Before we could start another game the front door opened to reveal all my auntie's and uncle's and they where carrying lots of bags. They came in and placed their bags on the couch opposite me. They each gave me a hug and took off their coats. My dad placed me on his knee. They then sat down.

"Sophia we have some things for you!" Caroline exclaimed getting excited. I grinned.

"Really? You shouldn't have" I protested. They all rolled my eyes at me.

"We wanted to, right guys?" Daddy said. They all said 'yes' in sync.

The first person to give me my presents where Stefan and Elena. They got me some mickey and Minnie mouse pillows and a giant Simba cuddly. I gave Simba a hug. " Thank you!" I shouted and gave them both a hug. They chuckled and gently returned the hug while being careful of my ribs.

The next person to give me a present was Rick. I opened the bag and saw monsters inc cuddly's. I squealed and gave him a hug. " Thank you!" He laughed.

"No problem Kiddo" He said.

I sat back on daddy's knee with my new cuddly toys in my arms. Caroline and Bonnie went next and got me clothes and a Barbie doll! "Yay!" I shouted. They laughed and also gave me a hug.

Suddenly my daddy moved me off his knee and set me down on the couch. He then grabbed a bag and pulled out three different things. A snow white costume, Lotso the bear, who was from toy story three and a necklace that said 'Princess' on it. I yet again squealed.

"THANK YOU DADDY! I LOVE ALL MY GIFTS!" I shouted. I raised my arms up to show him that I wanted to be picked up.

He laughed and gently picked me up. I threw my arms around his neck and put my legs around his waist. I heard 'awws' in the background but I just ignored them. I felt him gently kiss my hair. " Do you want me to put your necklace on for you?" I nodded.

He placed me down and crouched down to my level. He moved my plat out of the way and put my necklace on. I gave him another hug. Then I turned to everyone else.

"Thank you SO much!" I shouted. They laughed.

"It was no problem!" Bonnie said grinning.

"Yeah we wanted to!" Elena said.

I gave them all another hug and then sat next to my dad surrounded by my gifts. "I love this game!" Caroline shouted pointing to the jenga box. I giggled.

My dad groaned " Me too and I thought I was the best player in the world until I went up against Sophia" I smirked.

"I did warn you" I said.

"Lets all play!" Stefan said.

With that we all took turns removing bricks from the tower and placing them on top. We where all doing so well until uncle Stefan knocked it down. So he was out and we had to set it up again. The next person to go out was Bonnie, then Caroline and then Elena. It was just me, daddy and rick left now.

"Sure you don't want to back out know?" I asked them both.

"I won't get beaten by a six year old! Not again!" Daddy muttered.

"Besides I can take on you and your dad!" Rick said confidently.

Then their was no more talking, instead we just concentrated on the game. After 30 minutes of the tower wobbling and us wiping the sweat off our forehead's, Daddy _finally _made the tower collapse. Yay! now it is between me and Uncle Rick.

"Come on Sophia! You can defeat Rick!" Daddy shouted from the sidelines.

"hey! What about team Rick?!" He shouted looking offended.

"Dude your up against my daughter, face it she is going to kick you ass!" Daddy shouted.

"Damon! Language!" Elena shouted.

"But yeah Sophie will win" Everyone else agreed.

The game of Jenga lasted another hour and it was my turn and the tower looked ready to collapse. I looked at it and started to think. Eventually I went for the block in the middle. I slowly pulled it out and the tower didn't collapse. Uncle Rick groaned. I smirked as it was his tun. He went for the block at the top and it collapsed.

"YAY!" I screamed. Everyone laughed ... well everyone apart from Uncle rick.

"Your a pro at Jenga!" Caroline shouted. I giggled.

"Thanks!" Then my daddy looked at the time.

"Wow! We missed lunch! It's now past dinner time!" He said in a surprised tone.

"Can we order pizza?" Stefan asked. My dad nodded.

After Stefan had ordered the pizza we all sat together in the living room and watched sky kids 2. Half an hour later our pizza came and we dug in. We ate it from the box. When we had finished eating and the film had finished everyone started to leave. I thanked them all as they all got in their cars.

"Bed time" My dad said. I nodded and grabbed all of my gifts and together we put them in my room. I climbed into bed with all my toys surrounding me and I fell asleep.

* * *

Damon Pov

I took my mobile out and snapped a picture of Sophia sleeping with her new toys. She was also wearing her necklace. I set the picture as my screen saver and went downstairs. When I got downstairs I sat next to my baby brother and we watched some TV. After a few hours of watching TV we where about to go upstairs but we came face to face with Katherine and some other vampires.

* * *

**Uh uh! What's going to happen next? Please review! :D xxxxxx **


End file.
